100 Reasons why Lori is the worst sister ever
by LuanMarieLoud
Summary: Similar to "100 reasons why Lynn is the worst sister ever", but later i do with my friend Lola!


1\. She was mean to Lincoln in Get the Message.

2\. She was mean to Lincoln in One of the Boys.

3\. She's meaner than Lynn.

4\. She's a phone-addict.

5\. Her character development is sometimes warped.

6\. Her fight with Leni in Brawl in the Family made Lincoln look bad.

7\. She's too bossy.

8\. Lynn was lousy in No Such Luck, but Lori is a lousier sister.

9\. She reminds me of how insignificant I am in my family.

10\. She wears clothes that show more skin than the rest of her sisters. Sometimes, almost more than Lily.

11\. She relies on Gender-Bias.

12\. She's too tall.

13\. She was mean to Leni in Driving Miss Hazy.

14\. She argues with Leni a lot.

15\. She's mean to Clyde.

16\. She gave Lincoln a wedgie in Sleuth or Consequences.

17\. She gathers her other sisters into being mean to Lincoln, so they can do her dirty work.

18\. She lies to her Bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear, and cheats on him for Hugh, Chaz, Blake Bradley, Carl Casagrande, Carol Pingery, Loki Loud, Dwane Johnson, Tom Hiddleston, and Rodan.

19\. She makes her teenage sisters feel inadequate.

20\. She doesn't like to be told she's wrong.

21\. At the end of Selfie-Improvement, she forgot about the lesson she learned when she teamed up with Carol against some new girls.

22\. She never actually ate Sushi.

23\. She's a nasty "Whoa-Man."

24\. She cheats in Video Games.

25\. She's a gen-wunner of Pokemon.

26\. She hates Magic the Gathering.

27\. Her favorite movie is Cool Cat Saves the Kids.

28\. She likes to play with Bionicles.

29\. She likes to one-up everyone in her family.

30\. She's full of herself.

31\. She dragged Lincoln with her to the next state over in Relative Chaos.

32\. She hates homosexuals.

33\. She smokes pot.

34\. I don't like her.

35\. She supports Donald Trump.

36\. She drinks Lisa's chemicals.

37\. She steals her Mom's clothes without telling anyone.

38\. She stole the Krabby Patty Secret Formula.

39\. She stole the Millenium Puzzle from Yugi.

40\. She hates Steven Universe.

41\. She killed Godzilla.

42\. She's very rude.

43\. She started the Ugandan Knuckles meme.

44\. She made George Miller not want to be Filthy Frank anymore.

45\. She's in favor of RiceGum tantruming at TheOdd1sOut.

46\. She's Rita's favorte daughter.

47\. Her greatest assets involve looking "beautiful" and being a bitch.

48\. She trained Lola into being evil.

49\. She eats Lily's diapers.

50\. She blames her flatulence on her shoes.

51\. She made Michael Bay go back to directing the live-action Transformer Movie(s).

52\. She hates rabbits.

53\. She thinks she's too good to be nice.

54\. Her bladder will burst if she's nice to Lincoln.

55\. She was an ugly baby.

56\. She makes fun of people with cancer.

57\. She steals money from her parents to buy clothes.

58\. She wants to use Lisa's science materials to turn Lincoln into a girl.

59\. She has a big head, with even bigger hair.

60\. She deserves to be a "mean sister."

61\. She likes it when people defend her actions in Study Muffin.

62\. She hates Robert Downey Jr.

63\. She killed King Kong.

64\. She doesn't like my drawings.

65\. Her tank-top is actually a piece of her Mom's old girdle.

66\. She's glad Invader Zim got cancelled.

68\. She worships Unicron.

69\. She thinks she's God.

70\. She says "literally" too much.

71\. She never lets Ash Ketchum win in any Pokemon League.

72\. She had full control over the 1998 Godzilla film from TriStar.

73\. She loves getting into the "Mob Mentality."

74\. She is responsible for Elmer Fudd being bald in the first place.

75\. She's the CEO of 20th Century FOX. So she refused to return the rights to X-Men and Fantastic Four to Marvel. She even refused to give all the Star Wars rights to Disney.

76\. When Disney bought 20th Century FOX, Lori threw a temper tantrum and got fired for it.

77\. She's not pretty.

78\. She listens to K-Pop.

79\. She's the true culprit for any lost pet that once belonged to Lana. NOT LOLA.

80\. She looks ugly in that one dress from The Waiting Game.

81\. She's obsessed with Double Standards.

82\. She's secretly a porn star.

83\. She will literally die if Sister Fight Protocol is abandoned forever.

84\. She loves Shrek.

85\. She wants to destroy Israel.

86\. She had an abortion and never told anyone about it.

87\. She sexually assaulted Santa Claus.

88\. She likes Teen Titans GO!

89\. Her phone is out-dated.

90\. She likes to twerk.

91\. This is getting boring.

92\. She doesn't have a conscience.

93\. She likes it when her siblings pick stuff out of her anus.

94\. She killed Optimus Prime.

95\. She's a hipster.

96\. She changes the grades on her report card.

97\. She likes to call people "Enterbots."

98\. She caused the Elephant Bird to go extinct.

99\. The Government told Lori to steal 44 pancakes.

100\. I'm done. Good-bye.


End file.
